In various research fields including computer engineering and electronics, a human mobility model may make a precise research result or more value-added product. Accordingly, there have been needs for realistic information on a human mobility pattern in various fields of research and industry. For example, a spread pattern of epidemic diseases or a virus spread pattern over the internet is more likely to be affected by the human mobility pattern, and accordingly related researches have been conducted. In addition, for the purpose of juvenile protection, in order to figure out influence by places where young people frequently visit, the places where young people frequently visit have been investigated, and related researches are based on mobility data collected by portable GPS devices carried by young people. There have been needs for a human mobility model a mobile ad-hoc network field for performance prediction and simulation, and in other research fields, there have been strong needs for a realistic human mobility model. One of researches in the complex system physics field shows that up to 93% of human mobility patterns may be predicted. Since a mobile device including a positioning system such as a smart phone or a navigation system is widely used, lots of information for human mobility patterns may be collected in very high precision. Typically, such a device includes a global positioning system (GPS) function or a WiFi-based positioning system (WPS) function. Another simple positioning method is to obtain a location of an adjacent base station, when a mobile phone is connected to the base station. Such a new technology leads to the next step for human mobility research. For example, a human mobility pattern may be found by using a GPS or WPS device having a function of collecting location information of a carrier and by storing and processing information obtained therefrom.
Researches on human mobility are largely divided into two of an individual model and a group model. The individual model is affected by personal parameters such as gender, age, or job, and also by psychological parameters. For example, habits or tendencies of humans selecting a route are researched and resulted that straight. clean roads are preferred. Furthermore, a social orbit based research has been also conducted which figures out frequently visited sites on the basis of a social network of people. The group mobility model is explicitly found in a military group. In such groups, a leader may greatly affect the group's mobility pattern.